Our Crazy Family
by devanisrad
Summary: The day Lily brought Ezra home to Santana and Brittany, Santana never saw it lasting more than a month, if she had it her way, at least. But here they all were, seven years later, and she's helping her oldest daughter get ready on her wedding day. A far off sequel of sorts to Flowers In The Window. Can be read without it. M for language.
1. Absolutely Beautiful

**So remember at the end of Flowers In The Window when I said I'd be continuing in a series of oneshots and stuff? Well, this is the first one...except I decided to put all of the oneshots in one story. If you didn't read Flowers In The Window, go to that story and read the last chapter. That should fill you in on who everyone is and how they all ended up to help you better understand this story and the rest to come. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

**June 2035**

The day Lily brought Ezra home to Santana and Brittany, Santana never saw it lasting more than a month (if she had it her way, at least). But here they all were, seven years later, and she's helping her oldest daughter get ready on her wedding day.

"Mom, what if they're late?" Lily asked nervously.

"They'll be here any minute, L." Santana assures her. She makes a mental note to brutally maim Kurt and Mercedes if they're not here within the next ten minutes.

"I've got a fabulous dress for the soon-to-be Mrs. Lily Daniels!" came Kurt's high sing-song voice.

"So nice of you to join us, Porcelain." Santana said sweetly, "and where's Wheezy?"

Kurt smirked. "You can't rush perfection, Satan, and this dress is perfect for Lily. Mercedes is with Blaine and Puck making sure Ezra doesn't flee...or make our tux look bad."

Brittany spoke up, "Shouldn't Mercedes have been in here with the girls and you in there with the guys?"

Kurt scoffed. "I'm an _honorary_ girl. I'm also slightly offended. Do you not want me here?" he joked.

"Of course we want you here, uncle Kurt." Lily told him.

Kurt looked around. "Where's Charlie?"

"She's with Penelope and Dylan."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say there was something going on between Charlie and one of Puck and Quinn's girls." Kurt stated.

"Please. No there isn't. Those three girls are best friends."

Kurt looked unconvinced. "Hm. If you say so, Santana."

* * *

Charlie, Penelope, and Dylan were dancing together at the reception. When the song ended Dylan stepped back from the girls. "I'm gonna go talk to Lily about if Ezra's brother is single or not."

"My god, Dylan, do you think about anything other than boys? Besides, isn't he too old for you?" Charlie said.

"Pffft coming from the lesbo?" Charlie rolled her eyes, "he's only three years older!" Dylan said before trouncing off.

Penelope frowns and follows Dylan with her eyes.

Charlie tilts her head. "Hey, you okay?" Penelope nods. "That's _so_ convincing." Charlie says sarcastically and grabs Penelope's hand. "Come on, let's go talk." she leads her through the crowd and past a pavilion.

"Where are we going?" Penelope asks.

Charlie turns and smiles, still holding her hand. "On an adventure." she pulls the taller blond down onto the beach that was behind the hotel the wedding was being held. "So what's wrong, Nel?"

Penelope sighs. "I think I'm...different. From Dylan."

Charlie brings her eyebrows together and smiles. "Yeah? So? Just because you're twins doesn't mean you're going to be the exact same in every way."

Penelope looks down and when she looks back up there are tears running down her face.

Charlie pulls her into a hug and then holds her at arm's length to look at her face. "Nel, tell me what's wrong. Come on, you're my best friend." she wipes the tears from Penelope's face.

"She's so boy crazy and...I think I'm different. I think—I think I might want..." she trailed off.

"What? What do you want?"

"To do this." Penelope grabbed Charlie's face and kissed her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Charlie was kissing her back.

Penelope pulled away and put a hand to her lips, looking terrified. "Oh my god. Please don't tell anyone." she pleaded before she ran off in the direction of the hotel, leaving Charlie alone on the beach.

* * *

All the former members of the New Directions were sitting together at a table.

"It's been twenty-four years since Lily was born. And now we're all old and at her wedding reception." Brittany says as she watches Lily and Ezra.

"Speak for yourself. Old is a state of mind and I am certainly not old." Quinn replies.

"We all have kids." Finn said.

"Incorrect. Sam, Mercedes, and I are lacking in that area." Rachel says. "Really, Finn, we may not all live in the same state, but we keep in regular contact. You should know these things."

"Sorry, I was thinking about Molly again."

Mercedes slammed her hand on the table. "_Oh_, that bitch. I can't _believe _she tried to stab you."

"Maybe she got tired of Finnessa's man boobs." Santana winked at Finn.

"Nice. Real nice, Santana. I'm just glad you haven't brainwashed all of our kids into talking and thinking that way about us. So thanks for that, I guess." Finn said.

"Yeah, who ever thought that _Santana_ would hold her tongue for anyone else but Brittany's benefit?" Blaine mused.

"Oh, bullshit. It's just because Brittany's got her whipped. Don't you guys remember back when Britts was pregnant and she made Santana stop making fun of Finn?" Puck said as he took a drink and Santana flipped him off.

"Shut it, Fuckerman!" She folded her arms over her chest. "Whatever. I got you. I got all of you."

Brittany looked at Santana and patted her knee.

* * *

Ezra finished talking to his dad and spotted Lily across the room. He smiled and walked over to her. _God,_ she looked beautiful. "Hello, Mrs. Daniels."

Lily beamed and kissed him. "Hey, Mr. Daniels."

They started swaying to the song that was playing.

Brittany and Santana appeared next to them. "Mind if we cut in?"

"Not at all." Ezra said as he took Santana's hand and began dancing with her.

"You know, you're not so bad after all, kid." she said as she looked up at him.

"Thanks, mom." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh god. It's gonna take some getting used to that. A third person calling me mom! I thought I was done adding kids!"

"I'm really glad I changed." Ezra said seriously.

"You and me, both."

"I know you didn't like me at first. I probably wouldn't have either, if I was in your shoes. I know I wouldn't have. I would have punched me in the face after what I did to your family."

Santana laughs. "Oh trust me, I thought about it way more times than I'd like to admit. But all is forgiven, Ezra. You're a part of our crazy family now. Sorry."

Ezra stopped dancing and hugged the woman. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Even if Puck did threaten to find me and use his nunchucks on me if I ever did anything to hurt Lily."

* * *

"Do you know what song this is?" Brittany asked Lily.

"Uh...yeah. It's one of Ed Sheeran's old songs, right?"

Brittany nodded. "Mhm. When I was pregnant with you I couldn't go to prom, your mom made a prom for me in our living room. We slow danced to this song."

Lily grinned fondly. "You guys were sickeningly sweet. I hope Ezra and I will always be like that."

"We weren't always. We haven't always been. But you knew that."

Lily hung her head. "I'm so sorry, momma. I never should have done that to you and mom. I was so selfish."

"Shhh. It's alright, Lily Marie. We have always loved you, and we always will. We just don't always like you." she said with a wink.

* * *

Santana handed Charlie her glass of rum and coke. "You can have a few sips, but that's it." she looked over her shoulder at Brittany, "Just don't tell your momma."

"Why only a few sips?"

"Because you're fourteen and I said so, babe. Now hurry up before she comes over here."

Charlie brought the glass to her lips and started chugging.

"Hey now! I'm not trying to get my teenage daughter drunk." Santana said as she took her cup back.

Charlie smirked at her and went to go find Lily.

Brittany sauntered over to Santana and put her arms around her neck as she kissed her. "We raised good kids."

Santana glanced at Charlie and Lily laughing together. "Yeah we did. They're absolutely beautiful."


	2. Playing Doctor

**August 2012**

The first time Lily got sick she was a little over a year old. Santana and Brittany had taken her to the park earlier that day with Quinn and Puck for a play date with Beth. The day was filled with young and excited shrieks and giggles.

Santana and Brittany had been cuddling on the couch when Santana sat up. "Lily's been down for her nap for a while now. Have you heard anything from the baby monitor?" she asked.

Brittany thought for a moment then spoke, "No, actually, I haven't. That's weird. I'll go check on her."

As she entered her daughter's room, Brittany called, "Lil, mama's coming for ya!" She stepped closer to the crib. "Lily, baby, time to get up." the blond put her hand on her sleeping daughter's back and quickly retracted it. "Oh my god! Baby, you're on fire!" Brittany picked Lily up. "Santana, come here!"

"What's going on?" Santana said as she entered the room.

Brittany motioned her over. "Feel her!"

Santana placed a hand on Lily's forehead and looked up at Brittany.

"See? She's like lava! What do we do?"

"Wait right here. I'm going to get the thermometer." when Santana returned she stuck the thermometer in Lily's ear.

"Well? What's it say?"

"One hundred and three." Santana's voice shook.

"S, you have to call your dad."

"He's not a pediatrician."

"But he's a doctor! He's got to know something! I don't know what to do here and I don't want to lose my baby!" Brittany cried.

Santana put an arm around her. "Okay. Okay, B, I'll call him." she found her phone and put it on speaker.

"Ah, mi hija! So nice to hear from you."

"Daddy..."

"Santana, what's wrong? I don't like the sound of your voice."

"Something's wrong with Lily. She has a fever and Britts and I don't know what to do."

"What's the temperature?"

"One hundred and three."

Santana heard her father click his tongue. "Is she coughing?"

"A little. And she's sleeping more than usual."

"Does her breathing sound labored?"

"No."

"Go to the store and pick up some children's Motrin. Monitor her closely. If things get worse or don't change in twelve hours, take her to the hospital."

"The hospital?!" Brittany wheezed.

"Try not to worry too much, girls. From the sounds of it, it doesn't seem too serious. Do what I said and she should be fine."

"Thank you daddy."

"I love you girls. Let me know how Lily's doing."

Santana hung up and started dialing again.

"Who are you calling?" Brittany asked.

"Puck and Quinn. I'm gonna ask them to come over and pick up the medicine on the way."

"Why are they coming over? Shouldn't we focus on Lily?"

Santana smiled. "We _are_ going to focus on Lily, BrittBritt. But you and I both need to calm down, too. You heard my dad; it probably isn't too serious. So Puck and Quinn are gonna come over and we're going to have a Jackass marathon until Lily is better."

Brittany cracked a small smile and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Thanks, San."

* * *

"Did you bring Raisinets?" Brittany asked Puck when he arrived with Quinn.

Puck grimaced. "Who even likes them? Fruit in my candy? No thanks."

"I happen to think they're delicious." Quinn said as she took a seat on the couch.

Puck shook his head. "Broads," he muttered under his breath. "Here's your damn candy." he grunted as he tossed the yellow box at Brittany.

Santana came into the room with Lily on her hip. "I don't appreciate you throwing treats at my girl, no matter how delicious they may be. Now I'm going to put Lily Marie down in her crib and then we'll get the movie started."

* * *

"Johnny Knoxville could get it." Santana said as she watched him receive his fifth basketball to the nuts.

Brittany nodded in agreement as she shoved a fist full of popcorn into her mouth.

"I wouldn't mind being in between Bam and Johnny." Quinn mused.

Brittany and Santana agreed in unison and all three girls started laughing.

Puck looked between the three of them incredulously.

Quinn braced herself for the verbal smack down she knew was coming. Just two days ago she had gotten on Puck's case for commenting on Scarlett Johansson's wrack as they watched The Avengers. He'd be completely justified in calling her a hypocrite.

"I really can't believe you," Puck said. "Everyone knows Steve-O and Chris Pontius are the best. I'm not ashamed to say that's a manwhich I'd take a bite out of."

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany looked at each other with wide eyes for a few moments before cracking up.

Brittany almost choked on her popcorn before saying, "Puck wants to be Pamela!"

Quinn patted Puck's arm and said, "Puck, sweetie, is there something you want to tell me?"

Santana snorted. "Where are our lady-men, Porcelain and Triangles, when you need them?"

Puck stood up. "Yeah, I said it! I'm _comfortable_ enough in my heterosexuality to do that. I'll fuck all three of you right now if I have to-" Lily's cries sounded from the baby monitor. "See what y'all made me do?! You woke the damn kid!" Puck hollered.

Santana stood up. "I got it. I'll let the three of you continue to drool over the Wildboyz."

Puck flipped her off.

"B, can you bring me some juice?" Santana asked from the nursery.

After a few minutes Santana and Brittany came out of the nursery with Lily.

"Hey beautiful!" Quinn cooed.

"Why's the squirt out here?" Puck asked.

"Her fever's breaking. She wants to visit with her aunt Q and uncle Puck." Brittany said with a grin.

"See? I told you my dad was right. Everything's fine." Santana told her.

Lily crawled over to Puck and tapped his leg.

"Someone seems to want you, Puck." Quinn said.

Puck sighed. "Why do all the kids want me?"

"Maybe because they sense your feminine side?" Santana answered.

"Nah. Probably because I'm a total stud and I do the best airplane."

Santana shook her head. "You are proud of the weirdest things, Puckerman."

Puck shrugged. "Jealous?"

"Oh, totally." Santana said sarcastically.

Quinn grabbed Puck's arm and led him to the door. "Well, we better go. It's getting late."

Santana waved. "Sweet dreams, Squirrel Head. Try not to get _too_ rowdy with those Wildboyz."

"I swear, Satan, if your kid wasn't here..." Puck said as Quinn pulled him out the door.

* * *

"...And this little ducky went to market. And this little ducky cried quack quack quack all the way home." Brittany picked Lily up and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Lily squealed with delight.

"Isn't it a little late to get her all riled up like that, Britts?" Santana asked as she leaned against the doorway.

Brittany shrugged and frowned. "But she loves it when I blow blueberries on her tummy."

"Raspberries, B."

"I like blueberries better." Brittany said as she put her daughter in her crib.

"Whatever you say." Santana said as she led Brittany out of the room.

"That was scary earlier today."

"Yeah, but she's okay now. And we know what to do if it happens again."

"I felt like a doctor taking care of her."

Santana smirked. "Oh yeah? Why don't we go play doctor? This time it's my turn."

Brittany's eyes smoldered and she bit her lip as she pulled Santana into their room, closing the door behind her.


	3. Lesbanins

**October 2018**

Lily never gave a second thought to the fact that she had two mommies. Sure, some people had a mommy and a daddy, but her mom and momma love each other and that's the way it's supposed to be. She never thought it was weird or bad. She _liked_ that she was different from all of her classmates.

But on this particular day, something was bothering her and Santana could tell.

The brunette was sitting on the edge of Lily's bed brushing the blond's hair.

"Mom, are you and momma going to hell?"

Santana stopped brushing, "What? Why would you ask such a silly question?"

The blond's lip trembled. "Franky Reed pushed me off my swing at recess today and said you and momma were lesbanins and that was wrong and you were going to hell because you're bad."

Santana gripped the handle of the brush so tightly her knuckles turned white. "No, baby, Franky only said those things because he doesn't know better. That's what his family taught him. They're ignorant. God makes us the way he wants us to be. He loves all his children. Your momma and I loving each other isn't wrong. Unfortunately, you and your momma and I are going to deal with people our whole lives that believe differently. You just keep your head up, don't listen to them, and remember what I told you, okay?"

Lily sniffled and nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

Santana hugged her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The day after her talk with Lily, Santana came home to see an angry Brittany and a guilty Lily.

"Do you know what our daughter did?" Brittany asked, hands on her hips.

Santana looked from Lily to Brittany. "No, what?"

"She punched Franky Reed in the face! _Punched_ him!"

Santana's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Lily jumped off the couch. "He pushed me first! He said all that stuff again. So I told him that him and his family were ignorance and God loves us all. He told me I was stupid and wrong and that my mommies should marry men. So I punched him."

"Lily, honey, he _was_ wrong, but violence isn't the answer. You can't hit people just because they won't listen! Stop the violence!" Brittany told her, "I have to go start dinner. S, please talk to her."

Santana watched Brittany leave the room and then turned to Lily. "Good job, Lil!" Santana raised her hand for a high-five.

Lily looked confused but did it anyway.

"Franky and his family are jerks. But this is a one time thing, got it?" Lily nodded. "How hard did you hit him?"

"His eye turned all purple and gross!" Lily said excitedly.

"Santana, I better not hear you encouraging her!" Brittany hollered from the kitchen.

"No, of course not!" Santana responded with a wink to Lily.

* * *

"My kid punched someone in the face today." Santana told Puck over the phone.

"No shit?!"

"Straight up gave him a black eye! I knew she'd be a badass."

"Why'd she do it?"

"Because that Reed kid pushed her and said B and I are 'lesbanins'."

Puck chuckled. "'Lesbanins'? Nice!"

"Honestly, though, they're seven and she's already getting made fun of for having two moms? I didn't even know what a lesbian was at that age!"

Puck sighed. "Shit. Yeah, well, the whole Reed family is full of douchebags. You know that. They've probably been drilling those beliefs into that kid's skull from the moment he was born."

"I know, I know. It just sucks."

"Yeah," Puck was silent for a bit. "So, a black eye on her first hit, really?"

Santana grinned. "I know, right?!"

"Having you as a mom and me for an uncle really benefits her."

Santana laughed. "Sure does. I gotta go. B will _kill_ me if she knows I'm happy about this."

Santana laid in bed that night thinking. What if her and Brittany had another baby? Would they have to go through this again? Probably. Lima wasn't exactly overflowing with pride parades. The Reeds really _were_ asses. Should she have a talk with them? That most likely wasn't a good idea. She'd probably end up punching one or both of the parents in the face. And then Brittany would have to have a talk with _her_ about how violence wasn't the answer. Fuck _that_. Gone were the days when it was okay for her to go all Lima Heights.


	4. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**August 2028**

"Mom, momma, this is Ezra." Lily gestured to the boy who had his arm slung around her shoulder.

Brittany pulled him into a hug. "Hi, Ezra. So nice to meet you."

Ezra pulled back and straightened his hair.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. "Hello."

"We're going to go to my room." Lily said as she pulled the green eyed boy towards the stairs.

"Door stays open!" Santana called after them.

* * *

Hours later Santana went upstairs to check on them. "Are you _smoking_ in my house?"

"Dude, chill, it's just a cigarette." Ezra drawled.

"You _chill_. How would you like to pay to get the carpets cleaned to get rid of that nasty stench? If you're gonna smoke, do it outside."

"This is bullshit." Ezra muttered as he pushed past Santana.

Santana stood in the doorway glaring at Lily. "Unacceptable. You know the rules. Don't let it happen again."

When Santana came downstairs Brittany could tell she was in a huff. "S, what's wrong?"

"The kid was smoking!"

Brittany looked puzzled. "You smoke sometimes. Besides, he's smoking outside, Santana."

"Yeah, after I caught him smoking in here and told him to go outside! He has a terrible attitude and I don't like him."

Brittany kissed her temple. "I think you're overreacting. Lily likes him, give the boy a chance."

Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine." She didn't agree with her wife, but she'd do pretty much anything to make her happy.

* * *

**December 2028**

It had been months of raised voices, storming out, and door slamming. Ezra screaming at Santana and Brittany, Lily screaming at Santana and Brittany, Santana and Brittany screaming at each other, and Charlie crying because everyone was screaming.

All this fighting was really taking it's toll on the Pierce-Lopez family. They barely saw Lily. She came and went as she pleased without giving her mothers any information. When she was home she gave them the silent treatment or was yelling. Brittany opted to take more hours at the dance studio and didn't have much to say at home. Santana was stressed beyond belief with several clients at work and her home situation. Charlie was confused and scared, this was a lot to take in for a seven year old.

Shit really hit the fan in the beginning of December.

Santana had come home for her lunch break, hoping to catch Brittany before she went to the studio. She went upstairs and heard moans coming from her and Brittany's bedroom. She opened the door to see Ezra and Lily in a position that reminded her of her and Puck before she started dating Brittany. She audibly gasped.

Lily pulled the covers over her and Ezra. "Mom! What are you doing home?!"

Santana looked directly at Ezra. "Get the fuck out of my house. Get out. Now. You're not welcome here anymore. After all the shit you've put my family through...this is it. I'm done. You're done. Leave."

Lily stood up with the sheet around her. "I'm going with him if he leaves!"

"Fine." Santana turned and went downstairs.

When Brittany got home Santana was sitting in the living room in the dark, smoking a cigar and sipping on a scotch.

"Santana? Why are you in the dark? And why are you smoking inside?"

Silence.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Puck and Quinn's."

"Where's Lily?"

"I came home for lunch because I wanted to see you. I heard moans coming from our bedroom. I thought—but I opened the door and saw Lily and Ezra in our bed. Our _bed_. I told him to leave. She went with him." Santana stared straight ahead.

"You _what_?!"

Santana looked at her. "Should I have thrown condoms at them and put on music to set the mood instead?!"

"You better hope she comes home." Brittany spat.

"How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't of told her to leave-"

"I told you from the start that I didn't like this boy! But you told me to give him a chance. We put up with months of this because of _you_. If anything, _this_ is _your _fault!"

Brittany went upstairs and slammed the bedroom door without a word to Santana.

"Fucking great." the brunette muttered.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Brittany had spent most of the day crying in her room while Charlie and Santana watched Christmas movies and pretended not to notice. After they had both been pushed out of the room multiple times, they learned their lesson.

Brittany came downstairs during It's A Wonderful life and stood in front of the television. "How can you watch movies all day like nothing's wrong? Don't you care?"

Santana unwrapped her arm from Charlie and sat up straighter. "Of _course_ I care. But-"

"She could be dead!" Brittany cried.

"She's not dead." Charlie said matter-of-factly.

"Baby, how do you know that?" Santana asked.

"She told me."

Brittany blinked. "What? How?"

Charlie paused the movie and spoke. "She emailed me. She told me not to worry. She said she was alive and with Ezra but told me not to tell you we talked."

"C, did she tell you where she was?" Santana asked, scooting closer.

Brittany held her breath and looked at her daughter with wide, hopeful eyes.

Charlie hung her head. "No." she said quietly.

"What if she never comes back?" Brittany whispered before breaking down in tears.

Santana was up and wrapping her arms around the blond in no time.

Brittany let her wife hold her for a few seconds before pushing her off and isolating herself in her room again.

Santana sighed and turned around with a fake smile, "Ready to finish the movie, kid?"

Charlie nodded and pushed play. After a few minutes of sitting in silence she hugged her mom and whispered in her ear, "It's not your fault."

Tears sprang to Santana's eyes and she patted Charlie's back. "Thank you, baby."

* * *

Three out of four of the Pierce-Lopez women were seated around the dinner table. It was silent except for the crackling of the fireplace, the Christmas music softly playing on the radio, and Brittany's quiet sniffles.

Santana cleared her throat. "I just want to say that even though our family is going through this tough time right now, I love you both very much and we should try to get through this Christmas as happily as possible."

"She should be here." Brittany said softly.

_I'm dreamin' tonight  
Of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do_  
_And although I know_  
_It's a long road back_  
_I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the love light gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

The three women looked around. That song wasn't coming from the radio.

"That sounds like-" Brittany started.

"I was thinking that too." Santana said.

Charlie got up and ran for the door. "LILY!" she shrieked.

Both women nearly choked and raced for the door.

Lily dropped her bags. "Merry Christmas. I'm home."

Santana and Brittany enveloped their daughter in a hug.

"Best Christmas present ever." Brittany said as she planted kisses on Lily's temple and tears ran down her cheeks.

The four women went inside and had dinner on the couch so they could be near each other. Charlie slept in Lily's room with her. Lily smiled and cuddled her little sister when Charlie told her she had to go to bed early so Santa could come. Christmas morning was filled with smiles and laughter. Brittany and Santana cried when Lily still had presents for them despite her absence that month. It was decided that they would talk about what happened later. Right now they just wanted to enjoy each other's company and celebrate having the whole family back together.


	5. Fannypacks and Crocs

**May 2020**

"How much longer now?" the blue eyed dancer asked, shifting her weight nervously.

"Two minutes, B."

"Come on! I wanna know if there's a baby San swimming around in there." she pointed to her wife's stomach.

Shortly after their wedding they had a New Directions reunion/Christmas party at their house and announced that they would begin the process of screening sperm donors. Two failed attempts and thousands of dollars later, and here the two women were, standing in their bathroom staring at a timer and hoping the third time's a charm.

The timer went off and they looked at each other before looking at the test.

"Damn it." Brittany muttered.

Santana slid to the floor and put her head in her hands.

It took the blond a moment to realize her shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. As soon as she noticed, she was on the floor, rubbing circles on Santana's back.

"Why can't I get pregnant?" Santana cried. "What is so wrong with me? I've done everything-_everything_-right." she looked at Brittany. "I want this baby so much, Britts. I feel like I'm letting you down, letting us down."

Brittany pushed the hair from her face and held her wife's face in her own hands. "No, Santana. You're not letting me down at all. You said it yourself, you've done everything right. You can't blame yourself. We'll just keep trying, okay? We'll keep trying." she kissed Santana's forehead.

The brunette nodded and stood up. "Okay, B. Thank you." she said as she wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

Later that night Brittany and Santana were laying in bed watching tv when Santana spoke, "Do you ever think about moving?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

Santana sighed. "I'm just so tired of Lima. It's the same people day after day. And now it' also reminds me that I may never have a baby. I want to start somewhere new. We're too big for this place, BrittBritt."

"So let's move." the blue eyed woman said simply.

Santana smiled. "Yeah? But where would we go?"

Brittany thought while she tapped her finger on her chin. "Hmmm. Well I miss Puck and Quinn...and that one time we went to Florida to visit them was really fun."

"But what about your job at the studio?"

"You know I've been wanting to open my own place. I'll start working at a studio in Florida and once enough people love me I'll open one and they'll follow me over."

Santana kissed her nose. "Genius. We're going to Florida, B."

The blond clapped her hands excitedly.

"Shit! What about Lily?"

Brittany shrugged. "We'll talk to her. I'm sure she'll love the idea."

* * *

Brittany was right. Lily practically bounced off the walls with screams of living at Disney when they told her. Santana and Brittany didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't actually going to be living at Disney.

Santana arranged a job with her law firm's Florida chapter.

Brittany told Mike she was leaving the studio.

Puck and Quinn couldn't wait. Quinn was pregnant with twins and insisted their godmothers got there as soon as possible.

* * *

**July 2020**

By early July the Pierce-Lopez family had relocated to Florida.

"Momma, this...is so...heavy!" Lily panted, half dragging a box into their new house.

"Well, what's in it?" Brittany asked.

Lily dropped the box right in front of the door and straightened. "My stuffed animals." she said before running off.

Santana stumbled over the box. "Lily Marie, you leave another box in front of the door and I will call aunt Rachel and have her teach you all about the history of Broadway! It should only take about four days!" she called after her. "That's the fifth box in a row!" Santana said to Brittany.

"Aw go easy on her, she's excited."

Santana scowled. "Yeah, well, her excitement is going to cause me to break my neck."

Brittany pecked her wife's cheek just as Puck and Quinn walked through the door.

"You're Floridians now!" Quinn announced.

"Time to invest in fannypacks and Crocs." Puck said.

"Never." Santana said seriously.

"How are my babies doing?" Brittany asked.

Quinn rested a hand on her stomach. "They're good. We just had a check up yesterday and everything looks normal."

Lily came trouncing in. "Puckzilla! Auntie Q!" she shouted excitedly.

Puck crouched down and opened his arms for the little blond to run into.

"I have to tell you guys something." Santana said. All eyes in the room were on her and she shifted nervously. "I...uh...I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Quinn screamed.

"Fucking shit! What the fuck?!"

"Oooh uncle Puck you said bad words."

Santana swallowed and looked at her wife, who still hadn't said anything. "BrittBritt?"

"How?" she said quietly.

"We still had some left at the sperm bank. I went before we moved. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you if it didn't work again. And, well...surprise..."

Brittany nodded slowly and then grinned and pulled Santana into a kiss.

After a full minute Puck cleared his throat and grabbed Lily's hand. "Come on, let's go to my house. Your mom and momma need a little alone time."

* * *

Quinn, Puck, and Lily were sitting in the Puckerman kitchen eating ice cream when Lily put down her spoon. "So mom's really pregnant?"

Puck nodded. "Mhm. You're going to have a little brother or sister in a few months."

Lily looked at Quinn. "And _you're_ pregnant. Does this mean..._I'm_ pregnant?" Lily looked horrified.

Quinn laughed. "No, Lil. You still have a long time to wait."

"A _very_ long time." Puck added.

"When do I get to see your babies? Can I hold them? Boys or girls? What're their names?"

"What do you think this is, kid, twenty questions?"

Quinn glared at Puck before turning to Lily. "They should be here in about six months. Of course you can hold them. We don't know yet if they're boys or girls or what their names are going to be. Anymore questions?"

Lily thought for a second. "Yes. Can I babysit? And can I have more ice cream?"

The hazel eyed woman grinned. "Yes and yes."

"This one talks so much you'd think she was raised by Berry." Puck said.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "And you're so mean aunt Quinn should beat you up!"

"Oh, don't worry, I do." Quinn said with a wink.

"Good." Lily said as she took a spoonful of ice cream and sat back, smiling happily.


	6. My Little Girl

**September 2011**

"I can't do it." Brittany said.

"Yes you can, Britts. It's the first day of senior year. We have to take Lily to daycare." Santana told her girlfriend.

Brittany hugged Lily tighter to her chest. "No. I won't do it. She's only a few months old and I don't want to leave her."

Santana sighed. She knew there was no point in trying to argue further. Brittany wasn't going to budge. "Fine. But you can't miss the first day."

"I know. I'll take her to class. It'll be like show and tell."

"But what if the teachers aren't okay with that?"

"Then I'll leave that class and sit in the choir room until glee starts." Brittany shrugged.

Santana finished applying her makeup and grabbed her keys. "Alright, then let's go."

* * *

The day went by relatively smoothly. In first period Stoner Brett kept staring at Lily and mumbling something about her looking like his grandma. In third period she walked the hall the whole time because her teacher wouldn't allow the baby in class. They got a free class sixth period because her teacher took Lily and played with her all class.

"You've had a busy day, haven't you, L?" Brittany asked the infant as she walked towards the choir room. "It's about to get funner. We're going to see your big weird family and sing and stuff!"

"Well you're in a good mood, so I'm guessing today was good." Santana observed as she fell into step beside Brittany.

Brittany grinned and nodded while she handed Lily to Santana.

As they arrived in the choir room everyone went into an uproar and rushed for them. "Oh _hell_ no!" Santana said loudly. "If you want to visit my baby, I suggest you simmer down and get in line in an orderly fashion."

Mr. Shuester strode into the room. "Now I hate to pull this card, but I get to hold her first because I'm the teacher and I said so. Everyone take a seat." he said as Santana handed the baby over. "Welcome back to school, guys! I'm going to let anyone sing what they want in honor of it being the first glee meeting of the year. I know you're all itching to see this little bundle of joy, so if it's alright with her mommies, we'll very carefully pass her around during the performances."

Brittany nodded her approval.

Rachel stood. "I've already asked to go first-"

"Oh, what a surprise." Santana mused.

Rachel glared at her before putting on her trademark smile and continuing, "I'll be singing Over the Moon from the Broadway musical, Rent."

_Last night I had a dream.  
I found myself in a desert called Cyberland.  
It was hot. My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty.  
Out of the abyss walked a cow - Elsie. I asked if she had anything to drink.  
She said, "I'm forbidden to produce milk.  
In Cyberland, we only drink Diet Coke."  
She said, "Only thing to do is jump over the moon."  
"They've closed everything real down...  
Like barns, troughs, and performance spaces...  
And replaced it all with lies and rules and virtual life.  
But there is a way out...  
Leap of faith, leap of faith  
Leap of faith, leap of faith  
Only thing to do is jump over the moon_

Rachel bowed and skipped back to her seat next to Finn.

"Finn's up next." Mr. Shuester said.

"Well, I'm going with the school theme."

_When I wake up in the morning  
And the alarm gives out a warning  
And I think I'll never make it on time  
By the time I grab my books  
And I give myself a look  
I'm at the corner just in time to see the bus fly by  
It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell_

Santana leaned over to Brittany. "Only Finn Hudson would think it's okay to sing that song."

Brittany glanced at her and tilted her head to tell her to be nice.

"Man, that song brings back memories." Mr. Shuester laughed. "Next up is Tina."

"This is my favorite song right now."

_And these fingertips  
Will never run through your skin  
Those bright blue eyes  
Can only meet mine across the room  
Filled with people that are less important than you_

_'Cause you love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love you_

_So I think it's best  
We both forget  
Before we dwell on it_

_The way you held me so tight  
All through the night  
'til it was near morning_

"Very nice, Tina. Now will Blaine please sing for us?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled and walked to the front of the class. "This song and band has always been one of my favorites. I really hope you'll enjoy them too."

_Can't you see?  
It's not me you're dying for  
Now she's feeling more alone  
Than she ever has before_

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

_As weeks went by  
It showed that she was not fine  
They told me, "Son, it's time to tell the truth"  
And she broke down, and I broke down  
'Cause I was tired of lying_

_Driving back to her apartment  
For the moment we're alone  
But she's alone  
And I'm alone  
And now I know it_

"Mr. Schue, can we stop pretending you don't miss my Chocolate Thunder?" Mercedes said.

"Alright Mercedes, get down here."

_When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished  
And I can't seem to find no help or love for free  
I know there's no need for me to panic  
Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing  
And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe  
Well, all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling  
I will find him, will find him next to me_

"Girl you still got more curves than a Nissan ad." Puck stated.

Merceds and Quinn both glared at him before Quinn turned to their teacher. "Mr. Schue, If it's alright with you, Puck and I would like to sing a duet."

"Go right ahead."

_Don't be cruel to me  
Oh, I've wanted more  
And I've been wrong before_

_So much learning to lose  
But you're not a day too soon  
So say you feel the same and  
We'll never be lonely anymore _

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
And baby we'll dance through the night  
'Cause no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me  
Until you had me see  
That together we're just better off_

"I think my boy Kurt should go next." Puck said.

"This song is my favorite by the fabulous Lana Del Rey."

_Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best_

_I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore_

"Sam, you've been awfully quiet. I think it's time for you to share with us." the teacher said.

"Once again, it's time for some country up in this piece." Sam grinned.

_You can say we're done the way you always do  
It's easier to lie to me than to yourself  
Forget about your friends, you know they're gonna say  
We're bad for each other, but we ain't good for anyone else_

_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care  
But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere  
I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder  
Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over_

_We don't have to miss each other, come over  
We don't have to fix each other, come over  
We don't have to say forever, come over  
You don't have to stay forever, come over_

"Dude...depressing." Mike said with a frown.

"Screw you, bro. It's a good song. Just for that you should go next."

"I'm going to continue my performing Jack Johnson." Mike said as he winked at Tina.

Rachel clapped slightly. "That means this song is for Tina!"

"No duh, Berry. Shut up so Chang can sing." Santana barked.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a, shoebox of photographs  
With sepia-toned loving  
_

_Love is the answer,  
At least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

By the time it was Brittany and Santana's turn to sing, Lily had made her way around the room. Quinn was holding her and sitting front and center.

"This is a song Britts and I worked on over the summer for Lily."

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Mommy Love You More!"._

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

No one knew that this song would become Lily's lullaby and the song she danced with her mom and momma to at their wedding.


	7. Sharing Is Caring

**May 2025**

Santana came home to find Brittany shuffling around the kitchen in a short dress and heels.

"_Cooking some dinner for my lady."_ The blond sang into a spatula, unaware that Santana was there.

Santana set her briefcase down and took off her jacket. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but what's the special occasion, Britts?"

Brittany nearly dropped the pan in her hand. "Oh, you're home."

Santana came up behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around her. "Uh-huh. What's going on?"

"Uh…well…"

The brunette unwrapped herself from her wife. "B, what did you do?"

"I may or may not have agreed to watch Penelope and Dylan for a week while Puck and Quinn go to the Bahamas." Brittany looked at the floor the entire time she spoke.

"You're telling me we're going to have three five year olds and a fourteen year old in our house for a week?"

Brittany looked at Santana sheepishly.

Santana sighed. "You're going to owe me _so_ much sex."

"You would get that even if I didn't agree to do this." Brittany winked.

* * *

Santana came limping into the living room with Penelope and Dylan each tucked under an arm and Charlie wrapped around her leg. "The plane's crashing!" she shouted. The twins screamed as they were thrown onto the couch.

Santana plopped down next to them and Charlie unwrapped herself and scrambled into her mom's lap.

"When's Mrs. Brittany comin' home?" Dylan asked as she played with one of the rings on Santana's hand.

"Here I am!" came a voice from the front of the house, "and I brought ice cream!"

Suddenly all three kids were up and across the house.

"Amazing. You say ice cream and suddenly the kids disappear." Santana mused.

"You didn't know ice cream has magical properties?"

"Hmmm. I'll keep that in mind." Santana said slyly.

* * *

Charlie pulled three dolls out of her toybox and presented them to the twins. "These are my favorite Barbies. You can pick the one you wanna be."

Each girl grabbed a doll.

"I'm Nora." Dylan held up her Barbie.

"This is Ashley." Penelope said.

"Mine is Pepper and she loves Ashley." Charlie pushed her doll towards Penelope's.

Penelope smiled and clapped.

Suddenly Dylan dropped her Barbie. "I don't want to play anymore," she stood up, "come on, Penelope."

Penelope looked at Charlie with sad eyes before following her sister out of the room.

"Wait! We don't have to play Barbies!"

"She's _my _sister." Dylan told Charlie.

* * *

"Have you noticed Dylan being distant towards Charlie the last few days?" Brittany asked as she handed Santana a coffee and sat down.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably fought over a toy or something. They're kids."

Brittany worried her lip between her teeth. "Hmmm. Okay."

* * *

"We shouldn't be gone too long. Just dinner and a movie, okay?" Brittany said.

Lily nodded. "Got it, momma."

Santana ruffled the twins' hair and Brittany kissed her children's foreheads before they left.

"Alright, squirts," Lily said as she rounded on the kids, "I've got a lot of homework to do so I want you to pick a movie and only bother me if you really need something."

"I'M PICKING OUT THE MOVIE!" Dylan shouted as she ran toward the television.

"Okay!" Charlie said cheerily, sitting down next to Penelope.

Penelope played with Charlie's hair as Charlie smiled and put her head in Penelope's lap.

"I pick Tangled." Dylan turned around and glared at her sister and Charlie. "Scoot apart. I want to sit in the middle."

Lily heard all of this and made a mental note to let her moms know about Dylan's behavior.

* * *

"Girls," Brittany called, "could you come in here for a minute?"

Dylan, Penelope, Charlie, and Lily came into the room.

"Oh not you Lily. Just the little ones." Brittany specified. "Dylan, it's come to my attention since you've been here that you might have a little problem with sharing."

"What? Nuh-uh! I share good!" Dylan protested.

"I don't mean sharing your things. I mean sharing your sister."

"Huh?"

"You've been a little mean to Charlie when it comes to Penelope. You don't like them to do anything without you and if Penelope pays more attention to Charlie, you throw a fit."

Penelope and Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"She's _my_ sister!" Dylan said.

Brittany nodded. "I know that, sweetie. But she's also Charlie's friend, and you are too. I'm not asking you to give her up. You girls are twin sisters and you share a bond that no one else will ever have with either of you. But you need to learn to let Penelope have other friends. And you need to be a better friend to Charlie. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Dylan twisted her mouth. "I think so." She said slowly.

"Good. Now let's all have ice cream floats." Brittany said as she stood up.

* * *

"How were they? Any trouble?" Quinn asked as she picked up Penelope.

"Oh no. Dylan had a little problem sharing Penelope with Charlie, but we had a talk and I think we're okay now." Brittany winked at Dylan.

"She's my sister, but I'm real good at sharing now." Dylan said proudly.

Puck grabbed Dylan and turned to Brittany and Santana. "We really can't thank you enough. The wife and I had to have a little get away."

"No problem, Puckerman. But now you owe us." Santana said.

When the Puckerman clan left, Charlie hugged Brittany. "Thanks for that talk, momma. They're my best friends."


End file.
